You're not alone
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Nikki&Peter con algo de Nathan&Peter sin incesto ni na XD]Dos almas perdidas se unen con un mismo propósito, salvar a las personas que más quieren.


_**Disclaimer:**Por mucho que quiera no me pertenece Heroes.Son de Tim Kring y la NBC aunque yo les robo a veces a Sylar,Peter,Nathan,Isaac,Zach...para disfrute personal _

**Spoilers:** 1x23 Como detener a un hombre bomba El fic ocurre después del final del capi,especie de inicio del Volumen 2 (pero sin Hiro-Kensei en el s. XVII XD)

**Pairing:** Nikki&Peter ,pero no es exactamente romántico, amistad? no sé quizás... También hay referencia a Nathan&Peter(pero sin incesto ni cosas de esas )

**Dedicatorias: **Por supuestisimo a **Re** que aunque le spoilereo(tú sabes que este verbo y yo no...XD) to me sigue aguantando Y a **Jayne** que no ha caido en las garras del Paire y es Nikki&Peter shipper, y esperando por la 4ª

**Notas:** La historia quizá no tengo mucho sentido pero no sé me salio así, tenía ganas de escribir un fic de Heroes y este fue el resultado

* * *

**You're not alone**

_Vértigo_, aquella sensación le embriagaba los sentidos.

Nathan y él subian y subian quien sabe lo lejos que le quedaba el suelo ya.

Iba a explotar, no había vuelto atras, no podía controlar aquello.Su piel ardía como si tuviera quemando algo en su interior y ya no quedaba mucho para terminar con aquello,podía sentirlo.¿Sobreviviría?¿Se regenaría gracias al poder de Claire?No podía saberlo, quizás si o quizás no.No le importaba, no ahora, sólo podía pensar en lo que le pasaría a Nathan.Era su hermano, tendría que haberselo impedido, iba a morir por su culpa.

No,no lo haría.No podía permitirlo

-Nathan- no sabía si lo escuchaba, ni siquiera si su voz sonaba.

Y en cuestióon de segundos todo pasó, no podía controlar aquel poder, iba a explotar .Pero tenía otros poderes, por culpa de Sylar estaba en esa situación y un poder absorbido de él salvaría a su hermano.Daba igual lo que le pasará a él mismo.Por una vez él salvaría a Nathan.Demostraría que no era débil, que podría salvar el la telekinesis absorbida empujó a Nathan

-¡PETER!-escuchó su grito angustiado mientras intentaba acercarse a él.Peter sonrió

-No dejaré que mueras-le dijo antes de con un nuevo golpe de telekinesis devolverlo a la Tierra.Nathan debía vivir, por mamá,por Heidi,por sus hijos ...y por Claire.

Y la imagen de su hermano fue lo último que vio, luego solo luz , y la nada.

* * *

_Una semana después:_

Peter se despertó, intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados los notaba pesados, en realidad todo su cuerpo parecía de plomo.Echó la cabeza a un lado intentando evitar la luz que le daba en los ojos.

-Por fin has despertado-esa voz le era tan por fin abrir los ojos con esfuerzo y allí en efecto estaba su madre con una gran sonrisa y expresión de alivio, y a su lado estaba Mohinder.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-intentó incorporarse pero Mohinder se acercó a él para evitarlo

-Hace unos días te encontramos en el desierto de las Vegas, bueno Molly lo hizo-le explicó el genetista

-¿Molly?¿Desierto?-no entendía nada.

-Sí,ella también es especial.Puede localizar a casi cualquiera con sólo pensarlo

Peter miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano.Él debía haberse regenerado después de la explosión y su cuerpo incosciente debió caer al vacio.Pero ¿y Nathan?¿Había conseguido salvarlo?

-Mamá ¿dónde está Nathan?-busco la mirada de su madre cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-¿Está...?

_Horas después en un cementerio de las Vegas:_

Peter se había teletransportado allí, era la primera vez que utilizaba el poder de Hiro y tan exausto como estaba cayó al suelo cerca de una tumba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-era la chica rubia que le había intentado ayudar con Sylar-Pensé que estabas en el hospital.

-Mohinder me dijo que estabas aquí-Nikki le ayudó a incorporarse.Peter vió la inscripción de la tumba enfrente de la cual estaban :"_D.L. Hawkins_"-Tú me salvaste

-Yo solo te recogí en el desierto de las Vegas donde dijo Molly, fue esa pequeña la que te encontró.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, con Sylar y todo lo demás?

Nikki sonrió de medio lado

-Bueno ,eres el héroe de esta historia ¿no?-Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, la cálida brisa del desierto los envolvía.-Te ayudaré a buscar a Nathan

-¿Por qué?  
-Por la misma razón que te ha traido hasta aquí.La misma persona que se llevó a Nathan es la que mató a D.L. y se llevó a mi hijo.Ese el cual Molly no puede localizar-por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron-Además yo conocí a Nathan y es un buen hombre.

-Sabes, tengo la sensación de que te conozco de algo-le confesó Peter-Es algo que no puedo explicar.

Nikki volvió a sonreir, pero por primera vez en días era de felicidad

-Eres un tipo muy peculiar Peter Petrelli.

-Todos somos muy peculiares, por eso hacemos lo que hacemos.

_Todos los heroes tienen un propósito, algo por lo que luchar._

_Pero eso no implica que tengan que hacerlo solos._

* * *

**YATAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Continuará??No lo sé, quizás si me viene una buena idea sí, sino se quedará así**


End file.
